paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elm
Elm is a Ice and Snow Rescue Pup. Elm is Everest Trainee. ''' Important Note~ This character belongs to CrazyNeonWolfx and you must ask for permission to use this character. Please '''Do Not '''edit this page without permission from an admin or the owner. I will gladly accept art and try to respond to every comment! Thank You ��. Appearance Elm is a light grey colored wolf,with a white mask that connects to his chest then runs down his belly. Elm's two back paws have white socks and the tip of his tail is dapped in white. His tail is bushy and long. Elm's eyes are a a sparkling Amber color with a Hazel outline. Elm resembles his Father's color but his Mother's eyes. Elm is quite muscular which is seen in his broad chest.When Elm is older,his right ear gets torn and his right back leg has a scar. The scar is about as long as a pencil and the edge is thin. '''Regular Uniform~ Much like Tundra's,Elm has a light blue snow suit and goggles. Elm's pack is larger and contains more tools. Elm also has a light blue stocking cap accompanying his goggles. Formal/Date Wear~ Elm's date wear is a black bow tie and he combs back his head fur. Elm's formal wear is a tuxedo. Sky Patrol Uniform~ Light blue with gold accent colors. Elm's sleeve are cuffed at the end and have gold wavy stripes running up them. His helmet is light blue and has a storm cloud on the front then it's snowing which runs down the back to the bottom of the helmet. Elm's jetpack runs on solar power and the power is air instead of fire. His added tool is a cutter claw. Spy Uniform~ Elm's light blue suit turns black with light blue highlights. His sleeves are cuffed again and his helmet clicks under his chin. Elm's goggles are the same,just inside his helmet. When Elm barks for goggles his slide out. Elm's collar records things around it. His added tool is a zip line. Safari Uniform ~ A light blue suit with dark blue Camo print. Elm looses his goggles but gains a safari hat. His added tool is binoculars. Sea Patrol Uniform~ Coming Soon Pup Fu Outfit~ Unlike the other pups Elm's outfit is white with a blue headband. He also has blue stripes up his sleeve and Elm's belt color is yellow. Mer-Pup Form~ Elm's tail is a light blue tail with white and lavender markings. Personality Elm is a happy perky pup,always willing to lend a paw. He spent most of his time as a pup playing all day and then sleepy soundly at night. Elm makes friends easily and people tend to trust him quickly telling him things that other people wouldn't have learned in years of being their friend. With having so many friends Elm always likes to have some me time and just relax. Elm is stubborn and refuses to change his mind when he has made a decision, or anything for that matter. Elm's stubbornness has gotten him in trouble multiple times before,but that doesn't faze him in the least and definitely won't change his mind. Elm does have an anger side,but rarely shows it,but when it does, it's best not to trifle with it. Elm is smart,but tends to rush in without thinking,which usually leads to someone scolding him. Elm is athletic and can't stand to lose a competition,but when he does he will be a good sport no matter how unhappy he may be. Elm loves an adventure and will always be up for a challenge. Elm is brave and courageous,which helps him complete missions and deal with stress and other unwanted emotions. Once Elm is older he gains more wisdom with experience and loses his rush in without thinking attitude and uses his brain more often. Elm's emotions tend to show more once he is older,due to the fact that he would bundle them up when he was a pup. Elm is still happy and perky and can't resist an adventure or challenge. Elm works his hardest and needs to prove himself,even though he has over and over again. Bio Elm was born in the Western Creek Pack,along with his brother Saber and Parents his Mother Wren and Father Hawthorn. Elm played all day with his brother Saber and the duo always stuck their muzzles into mischief. Elm became very well know by every member of the Pack due to that he probably pulled all their tails at least once. Elm soon earned the nickname Double Trouble King,earning Saber the name Slick Paws. The two could get away with almost anything and loved to sneak around. Elm and Sabor were soon insbpreable and never left each other's sides no matter the problem. The duo grew quickly and were soon being trained by their father how to hunt. Once they brought down their first buck the two became the best hunters in the Pack always ready to hunt for their family. During a hunt Elm got hurt by an elk and had to stay in the den for 2 weeks. Saber stayed by his brothers side refusing to eat before Elm and watching over him at night. When Elm finally healed the brothers ran about causing mischief once more,especially Elm from being cooped up for so long. The second day Elm was healed the brothers brought down a bison and together had a feast to enjoy their time together. They lived life normally until Bluebird...The brothers instantly fell for the beautiful she-wolf. The two found it as a friendly competition at first but then a rivalry grew between them and soon they wouldn't even acknowledge each other. Bluebird noticed this and made the two brothers hangout a whole day while she supervised. The day went wonderfully until a storm blew in,the trio decided to take shelter and wait for it to blow over. While they were looking for shelter a tree caught fire and almost crushed Elm but Bluebird pushed him out of the way,giving her life for him. The brothers grieved for days,but the experience opened their eyes to how much they truly needed each other. With their relationship restored the brothers went on living,enjoying life to the fullest. No matter how happy Elm was he couldn't help feel like something was missing. Elm lay awake most nights thinking about Bluebird and how she risked herself for him. Finally Elm couldn't handle it anymore and decided to leave his birth place,and Bluebird's death place. When he told Saber,Saber was overjoyed saying that he would come with Elm like old times. Elm was heartbroken when he tried to tell Saber he had to go alone,but Saber took it the wrong way saying that Elm was abandoning him,even after all they had been through! After Bluebird's sacrifice! Elm tried to explain but Saber turned away telling him to leave and never come back,so that's what Elm did. Elm traveled for awhile before he came across Jake's Mountain and the Paw Patrol. Elm watched from the bushes as the pups challenged each other to snowboard competitions. Elm happily watched until he saw Tundra. The Brown Husky was laughing with Rocky as she grabbed a snowboard and started shooting down Jake's Mountain. Elm fell tail over paws as he tried to watch her go the entire way. Elm didn't realize he was leaning to far forward and he tripped tumbling down the Mountain becoming a giant snowball. Elm screamed as he was rolling faster and faster down the slope. Tundra and Everest spotted him and raced to the rescue. Elm was embarrassed to have to be rescued and he couldn't even look at Tundra without blushing. When Tundra asked were he came from and what his name was,Elm lied saying he was a stray and his name was Elm. Everest offered to show Elm around and asked if he would like to stay on Jake's Mountain saying there was enough room for three. Elm accepted happily spending more time with the Paw Patrol and especially Tundra. Elm started helping Everest with chores around the Mountain and soon helped with a couple missions. When their was an avalanche Elm helped the Paw Patrol clean up and Ryder asked him if he would like to be Everest's trainee. Elm was overjoyed and accepted immediately but then went into a deep sadness. Elm missed Saber more than anything but his closest friends helped him get through it and Elm was back to normal soon enough. Elm hung out at the Lookout most the time but helped on any missions he could. When he found out Tundra had feelings for Rocky Elm was heartbroken but got over it and stood by his friend every step of the way. Elm grew accustomed to his new way of life and loved every second of it. After a year of being on the Paw Patrol Elm decided it was time for a family reunion. Elm tracked back the way he had come and after days of walking finally found his Pack. Elm was greeted by his Parents and informed that he now had a little sister and brother. Elm was astonished and nuzzled his Parents telling him how happy he was to be home. Elm looked around for Saber and asked were he was when there was no sign of his brother. Elm's Parents said he was out on a hunt but Elm could wait till Saber got back. When Saber arrived back from his hunt he was happily walking until his eyes landed on Elm. Saber dropped his rabbit and lunged at his brother snarling at him with pure hatred. Elm was surprised and couldn't un-pin himself from Saber's hold. Hawthorn managed to pull Saber off but Saber challenged Elm to a battle,the winner stays and the loser leaves. Saber made the first move but Elm dodged mostly although his ear was in Saber's mouth and before Elm new what happened it was missing a piece. Elm turned throwing Saber back and charging pinning him to a tree. Saber snarled biting Elm's nose. Elm backed away and stood on the cliff to the edge of the gorge. Saber lunged forward full speed but Elm dodged rolling away. The fight would've lasted longer but Elm finished it in a way no one wanted it to end. Saber turned looking into the Elm's eyes and for the first time since Elm arrived there was fear and love shining deep in them,before Saber plummeted down into the gorge. Elm screamed and ran over,if his Parents weren't their Elm would've jumped off the gorge after Sabor. Elm broke down he burst into tears. It was his fault again...First his dear Bluebird and then his own Brother! Elm turned to his parents as the new born pups were poking their little heads out of the den. Elm backed away from them tears streaming down his cheeks. Elm made his decision there and then,he would never lay foot in that Pack again or Adventure Bay. Because everyone he loved always left or died because of him. Elm stayed in a cave for another year by himself when his pup tag rang. Elm almost answered but then ignored the call fear filling his heart for if he did that they would convince him to come back. Little did Elm know that the Paw Patrol tracked his collars location to his exact location. Everest greeted her apprentice with open paws as Elm broke down again in front of them. He came back with them,were he belonged...Home. Elm fears to have a crush thinking his heart would break once more,but he opens up and meets his younger siblings again. He spoils them and loves them dearly. Elm's Pack forgives him and he loves going for visits all the time. Later on down the rode Elm starts to gain feelings for (Still deciding :P) but bundles them up afraid to tell her. After 3 years of dating Elm ask (Blank XD) to marry him and she says yes. (They end up having pups but ill write this later when I can think of it.) A few days later after the pups are born Elm gets a surprise visitor...Saber! Elm rushes to his brother hugging him while tears stream down his eyes. Elm asked Saber how he survived the fall and how he found him and Saber's answer was "I thought of you all the time." Elm welcomes Saber to his home,and the brothers gain back the bound that was lost so many years ago. Saber becomes the Pups favorite Uncle and Saber even starts a life in Adventure Bay. Trivia Pup Pack Tools~ * Torch Kit * Snow Shovel * Salt Dispenser * De-Icer Liquid * Ice Pick * Heat Vision Goggles * Fan (Blows warm air) * Thermos * Snow Shoes Catchphrases~ * "If you're on thin ice,you don't have to call me twice!" * "If it involves deep snow I'm ready to go!" * "Ice or Snow,you can count on me cause I'm ready to go!" 'Family-' * Father~Hawthorn * Mother~Wren * Brother~Saber * Younger Brother~Nightmare * Younger Sister~Willow * Uncle~Peregrine * Uncle~Shocker * Uncle~Rock * Aunt~Beatrice * Aunt~Sunnie * Grandma~Deer * Grandpa~Bull * Cousin~Cloud * Cousin~Sunflower * Cousin~T-Bone * Cousin~Moss * Cousin~Coop Friends Elm is close to Terra from the Go Patrol and loves hanging out with the perky border collie. The two are very competitive and challenge each other to Pup Pup Boogie competitions and other sports. When Elm is feeling down Terra can usually always cheer him up and the tease each other a lot. They have each other's backs and always have some sort of competition going. On the Paw Patrol, Elm is closest to Chase,Marshall,and Tracker. Elm enjoys talking with Chase and Marshall and usually hangs out with them at the lookout. Even though Elm doesn't see Tracker a lot the two immediately bonded and have what they like to call a "bro bond." Elm always challenges Chase to races and begs Marshall to make water slides so they can see who does the best tricks going down. The closest girl on the team by far is Everest. Everest helps train Elm and the two work together excellent and always get the job done. They both are serious on missions but once that's over Elm loves hanging with his mentor. Most say that they are so close because Everest trained Elm,others say it's like Yin and Yang. What ever it is they balance each other out perfectly and Elm has a deep respect for his Mentor. Fears Elm has a fear of thunderstorms. Considering his past this doesn't seem so crazy. Every time there is a thunderstorm Elm stays inside and refuses to step a paw outdoors. When Elm heard about what happened to his Uncle Shocker that also helped increase his fear. Elm is also terrified of the ever so scary...Coffee! When Elm was still wandering the streets before he came across Adventure Bay,he was scavenging for food behind a breakfast bar called "Coffee,Cakes,and More!" When he knocked down a trash can a worker heard and came to investigate. When they saw Elm they screamed and poured the pot of coffee all over him. Elm was burned and has been terrified by the drink since. Elm is also scared of heights. He loves climbing and hiking but Elm can't stand being in the air. This fear is short lived though and Elm quickly gets over it. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Character Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Male Character Category:Elm Category:Saber Category:Wolves Category:Character Article Category:Fanon Article Category:Aggressive Characters Article Category:Jungle Patrol